


Finding the Perfect Gift

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Sort of? - Freeform, Takes place before the incident with Beth and Hannah, and maybe that never even happens because im a loser who likes happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh go to the mall to try and find a gift for Chris's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just joined the Until Dawn fandom and have fallen into the trap that is JoshxSam.  
> Anyways, it's been awhile since i've written for a fandom so im totally rusty and dont have a good grasp on how the characters act yet so this might be a little OC. Helpful criticism is always appreciated!

“We should buy him sports gear. Like soccer balls and baseball bats.”

Sam laughed as she dragged Josh into the third electronic store that was in the mall. She knew he’d follow her anywhere that she wanted to check out because he was as anxious as her to find a good present for their friend.

“You know he’d just use to baseball bat to beat us, right?”

“Bullshit, he couldn’t do that.” Josh left Sam’s grasp and went over to the section with phones and looked each one over. 

“I don’t know, Josh. maybe under all of that good nature is actually a maniac who is ready to attack all of his friends at any moment.” Sam went behind Josh and looked at the different bluetooth speakers that were on display. Josh started laughing behind her. “What’s so funny?” Sam turned to look at him.

“That scenario. Even if Chris wasn’t as good as he seems, I don’t think he could cause any harm to his friends.”

“Yeah, you’re right. That’d be more your thing.” Sam grabbed Josh again and dragged him away from the phones to go look at the phone accessories down the isle.

“That hurts me, Sammy. It really does.” Josh placed his free hand over his heart but had a smile on his face.

“Oh come on, you’d totally rock the overalls and creepy mask look. It’d be _sooo_  hot.” Both Sam and Josh were laughing now and they couldn’t care less if the people around them were giving them strange looks. “Ah… But anyways, we should really look for a gift. I just can’t think of what to get a guy who pretty much owns everything technology related…”

Josh let Sam drag him around stores for the next few hours, all while thinking about where he could get overalls for his halloween costume.

**Author's Note:**

> So ye, thanks for reading this! If you liked this I'm starting a JoshxSam tag on my tumblr (lieutenant-wubs) and if I write anymore fics i'll probably post them there first before posting here. But anyways, thanks again and if you have any helpful tips on writing the characters I always appreciate it!


End file.
